diskfandomcom-20200222-history
Dimensions and Multiverses
DIMENSIONS AND MULTIVERSES "Think of it like a CD, but instead of storing a song, it stores and entire multiverse!" -Glenn; in response to "What is a Disk?" 'A multiverse (or Disk) is a collection of timelines, which each are alternate fates for a single universe.' Dimension I, II & III: The Mortal Dimensions 'The mortal dimensions are 3 dimensions that account for what is contained within a single universe. A mortal dimension is the easiest for us to comprehend, as it is every mental, physical and emotional phenomena that can be experienced within a universe that houses at least one mortal organism. You interact with this mortal dimension every passing day. ''The mortal dimension that you are home to is constructed of atoms and molecules, which make up gigantic celestial bodies like stars and planets. Each mortal dimension is different in composition, with slight to drastic variances between each. The 3 lesser dimensions are so minute and insignificant standing on their own, but when joined together they make the very core a Disk itself.' Dimension IV: Time & Space''' Wrapping around each mortal dimension is the infinite forces of time and space. They confine the universe itself with their unbreakable edicts and rules, making everything within their walls finite. This force that contains the data and physical form of a universe makes the outer rim of each Disk.' The being that exists as an embodiment of this incredibly vast dimension is Father Four, who governs the fate of each universe and creates an endless multitude of ‘timelines’ in a universe by altering certain events of his choosing to create varying outcomes. These timelines are visible on the surface of Disk as fine lines running from the center to the outer edge. As the operator of time, space and fate itself on a multiversal scale, Father Four is a powerful and respected entity. His actions are unquestionable by any mortal, and he perceives all possibilities at once within his mind, instead of seeing time as a linear chain of events like a mortal being. Each timeline is created by altering only a single event in a universe’s history which ripples through everything and generates a alternate world with substantial variances.' Dimension V: Reality''' Each possible reality is collected in the fifth dimension, which is an infinite stack of Disks that undulate through an abstract plane that is beyond the realms of time and space. It is held in place through its center by an eternal invisible cylinder made of “anti-reality”, a counter force to the very structure of the Disks themselves which keeps them both hovering in structured stasis. Dimension VI: Existence and Those Six Above' The Eternal Collector of the Diskverse are 6 different beings that operate as a gigantic hyperversal monitor of all possible realities, each governing the concepts that flow through its prized collection of infinite chaos.' The decrepit head is the Mother Flesh, which represents life and death, love and judgement and the multitude of afterlives for each mortal creature. It is her that breathes life into each universe, raising them from their infantile beginnings and into their timely demises.' The glorious, shining body is the Soul of Existence, which represents joy and euphoria, happiness and the peace of every mortal creature. When wrought with turmoil and despair, those in need can cry out to the Soul of Existence and there is a chance he will deliver you to a life of endless bliss.' The seething right arm is The Hand That Feeds You, which represents consumption and greed, desire and want, war and rage. The horrible nature of this being is driven by an insatiable hunger that runs through its burning veins. When a mortal is met with aching lust and fiendish desires, the voices of its many mouths seduce them into committing atrocities for its own sadistic pleasure.' The ethereal left arm is The Hand You Sleep On, which represents thoughts and dreams, prophecy and knowledge and the collective mind of all mortals in the Diskverse. When a mortal being sleeps, its mind delves deeply into the hazy abstractness within the arm and experiences a vision that indulges their deepest desires and terrors.' The sturdy left leg is The Root, which represents the unwavering connection that each organism has to the environment is came from, while the flowing left leg is the River which represents the ever-changing flow and passage of all things that exist.' The Six are an “amortal” being, having never been alive and being completely unable to die. Their collection of multiverses is their only and most revered possession, and they see fit to do whatever they please with it. Their power is just as terrifyingly vast as their body and they observe the numerous happenings throughout the multiverses out of interest and curiosity. It does not have control over any of its happenings and acts as more of a spectator than a deity, only intervening in mortal affairs when the situation would provide them some form of enjoyment.' Dimension VII: The ALL' Separating the ultimate dimension from all things below it is an impenetrable shell made of an unknown substance. It houses the Six and its collection of Disks, keeping them locked away from seeing and interacting with the incomprehensible madness that lies beyond its walls.' Dimension VIII: The Ultimate Realm of Ceaseless Shouting' Here in lie the Eighth-Dimensional beings, which their are an uncountable number of, each with omniversal omnipotence that allows them to alter, create or destroy quite literally anything they please with a single word. These beings use this power to shout over each other, which affects the Diskverse as a whole, birthing the chaos that lies at its heart with their shouting match.' It is not known what they perceive things as, or if they even know about or are concerned with the Diskverse. Many have theorized that the 7th Dimension is the membrane of an 8th Dimensional bacteria and the entire Diskverse are merely its inner workings.' Comprehending the true form of these creatures is impossible, as they are beyond existence itself, and therefore don’t exist. The mind of a mortal being is completely unable to grasp something that doesn’t exist, as existence is all we know. As a result of this, there is only crude drawings of what they *may* look like. The Ninth Dimension '' This is a theoretical apex of power the exceeds even omnipotence. Many deny that the Ninth Dimension should even been acknowledged as a concept, as it is seen as undeniably impossible. Despite this, many have attempted to reach this dimension in hopes of being granted even a taste of this disgustingly vast power. The desire for power and the steady gain of ability as one ascends through the dimensions is enough to drive any mortal man to do many horrible things.' '''It is unknown what would and could actually happen if one were to achieve this ridiculous amount of offensively limitless power, and if anyone or anything could even survive gaining those abilities. Throughout all possible realities quadrillions have tried, and quadrillions have failed. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__